Cenizas rosa
by oxybry
Summary: No seas tonto, un hada madrina no va a aparecer de la nada. Fairy tale AU.


**CENIZAS ROSAS**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni _Skip Beat!_ Ni _La Cenicienta_ me pertenecen

 **...**

Érase una vez, en una tierra muy lejana un reino muy próspero y tranquilo, era allí, en un castillo señorial que vivía un encumbrado caballero viudo, gentil y cariñoso con su pequeña hija. El hombre preocupado por la carencia de una figura materna para su hija se volvió a casar con una dama viuda de buena familia, con dos hijas de la edad de su princesa. Pero pronto el padre murió y la madrastra que debió cuidar de la pequeña niña resultó perversa, egoísta y avara y la pequeña princesa de papá terminó siendo una sirvienta en su propia casa, la llamaban Cenicienta.

...

—No no y no, madre, ese es tu trabajo.

—Pero, Kuon… Necesito ir a visitar a Aurora y tu padre fue a ver al Príncipe Florián y esto es urgente.

—Es vuestro trabajo como hada madrina y hada padrino. Yo no estoy calificado.

—Tonterías, por supuesto que estás calificado. Además sería útil para tu entrenamiento.

—Pero, madre —refutó en vano.

—Por favor, Kyoko-chan va a necesitar mucha ayuda, es dulce, gentil, de corazón puro y tan llena de esperanza y bondad —dijo mirándolo con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

—Pero no tengo varita —protestó él.

—No te preocupes cariño, puedes usar la mía.

Y en ese instante Kuon supo que había perdido.

…

Kyoko recorría los huertos de manzanos recogiendo la fruta, su delantal manchado con las cenizas de la chimenea y un dulce cantar en los labios. El día era hermoso y soleado, los pájaros cantaban a su alrededor y dio gracias por no tener que escuchar los gritos de su madrastra o las eternas discusiones de sus hermanastras. Sentándose bajo la sombra de uno de los manzanos, leyó el último libro que su padre le había regalado… Su padre, cuánto lo extrañaba. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Te extraño, papá.

Kuon escuchó el susurro desde la manzana en la que estaba sentado. Una humana interesante, de hecho.

...

—¿Puedo tomar esta manzana? —preguntó levantando la manzana del cesto.

—Por supuesto —contestó la chica con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro—, no hay problema.

—Gracias, estaba hambriento, ha sido un largo viaje.

—Oh, ¿eres nuevo en esta zona?

—Sí, he sido enviado a servir bajo el servicio de Su Alteza, el príncipe coronado.

—Eso es impresionante.

—Si tú lo dices —comentó con desinterés dándole otra mordida a la manzana—, estas manzanas son fantásticas.

—Verdad que sí —respondió entusiasmada.

—Sí, magníficas.

—¿Quieres algunas más para llevar?

—Oh no, no te preocupes, ya has sido lo suficientemente amable y si me las das, seguro te meterás en problemas.

Kyoko se limpió las manos en el mandil, el extraño tenía razón, pero no lo iba a reconocer a viva voz.

—Insisto… Mmmm.

—Ren, mi nombre es Ren —se presentó haciendo una pintoresca inclinación que hizo sonreír a Kyoko.

—Mucho gusto Ren, soy Kyoko.

—El placer es mío, Lady Kyoko.

—Solo soy una sirvienta…

—No veo por qué sea necesaria esa aclaración, Milady —mencionó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Las mejillas de Kyoko se tintaron de rosa. Él sonrió al ver el sonrojo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó sosteniendo una de las manzanas—, ¿no te meterás en problemas por darme las manzanas?

—No, mi madrastra seguro no lo nota.

—¿Tu madrastra? —preguntó.

—Larga historia —dijo ella desestimando el tema.

—Gracias, Milady. Espero volverte a ver.

Y volverse a ver fue lo que hicieron. Cada hada benefactora tenía su propio estilo, su forma de evaluar a su humano. Algunos, como sus padres, adoraban hacerse pasar por viejos desvalidos y cansados, algunos más se decidían por tomar formas de animales, pero la verdad era que él, no tenía la intención de ser ni lo uno, ni lo otro, así que optó por la táctica del amigo.

Kyoko era rara, decidió después de un par de semanas, la chica tenía todo el derecho de odiar a su madrastra y esas odiosas hermanastras suyas, pero no lo hacía, incluso guardaba en ese corazón suyo la esperanza de que la quisieran, así fuera solo un poquito, y eso, eso hacía su sangre hervir. Kyoko no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecer ese trato, y fue entonces que misteriosamente (no que él supiera algo) su adorable madrastra y hermanastras comenzaron a ser víctimas de una serie de eventos desafortunados.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sigue tu madrastra? —preguntó lanzando la manzana al aire.

—Sin poder hablar, el farmacéutico sigue sin saber qué está mal con ella —dijo recogiendo algunas flores —, pero es bueno no tenerla gritando por toda la casa —agregó, y Kuon distinguió ese tono de remordimiento en su voz, seguramente por alegrarse del mal ajeno.

—Se lo merece —mencionó él dándole un mordisco a la manzana con la que antes jugaba.

—Ren —reprendió ella—, uno no desea el mal ajeno.

—Creo que tu madrastra ha hecho méritos suficientes, no hace más que tratarte mal.

—No siempre es mala —refutó Kyoko jugando con las manos.

Kuon dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, con esa bondad tan grande en el corazón de Kyoko, debió ser elegida para ser un hada madrina… Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, también tenía sentido que estuviese en la lista de finales felices; pero ese príncipe… Ren decidió no pensar en ello.

—No la justifiques —dijo Ren apartando la mirada de Kyoko, su corazón últimamente se portaba de formas extrañas y él solo estaba allí para ayudarla a alcanzar su final feliz.

—No lo hago —replicó Kyoko—, ella me dio aquel vestido azul, ¿recuerdas? —dice con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Claro que lo recordaba, un vestido azul viejo y gastado de una de sus hermanastras, un 'regalo' porque el que ella siempre llevaba ya eran casi harapos. Siente su corazón apretarse en su pecho, ella merece más, mucho más. Merece una familia que la ame, merece que alguien cuide de ella, que la proteja, que la ame con todo su corazón, como…

Kuon se levanta de golpe.

—¿Ren? —pregunta Kyoko preocupada.

—Me tengo que ir, olvidé un encargo de Su Alteza, el príncipe.

—¿Nos veremos mañana?

Kuon finge una sonrisa alegre y desentendida.

—No lo sé, Kyoko, ya sabes, seguramente esté ocupado con los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Su Alteza.

—Oh —respondió ella con tristeza.

Odiaba verla triste. Caminó hacia ella y acomodó un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja.

—Regresaré cuando pueda y si no lo hago, seguramente nos vemos en el baile, después de todo, todas las señoritas del Reino están invitadas.

—No puedo ir, voy a estar ocupada, además…

—¿Además?

—No tengo un vestido para la ocasión.

—Sé que encontrarás la manera, ¿quién sabe?, a lo mejor el príncipe te ve, se enamora y viven felices por siempre.

Kyoko frunció el ceño y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ren.

—Esto no es un cuento de hadas, Ren. Un hada madrina no va a aparecer de la nada. Además dudo que algún hombre se fije en alguien como yo. Ahora, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que Su Alteza te mande al cepo por olvidar tu encargo real.

—Sí, será mejor que me apresure —dijo tragándose el nudo en la garganta—. Adiós, Kyoko.

—No es adiós, es hasta luego —reprendió ella.

—Cuídate —dijo y finalmente le dio una sonrisa triste mientras se alejaba.

Era tiempo de terminar con su misión, antes de que las cosas se volvieran más complicadas, antes de que Lory en persona decidiera arrancarle las alas al fallar miserablemente en su primera misión.

...

Nunca entendería a los altos mandos, por el nombre de Titania, ¿en qué estaban pensando cuando consideraron que la mejor opción para Kyoko era Fuwa Shotaro? Un príncipe y un cuerno, sí, era trabajador, pero era presumido, pretencioso, mujeriego. Quizás algún día sería un buen rey, con el apoyo adecuado, con el apoyo de alguien como… Kyoko. ¿Era por eso?, ¿por eso lo habían enviado?, ¿para salvar al reino del niñato a través de Kyoko? Esperaba que no, porque Kyoko merece más, mucho más. Se deja caer en el pasto con pesadez y se recuerda que él no es quién para juzgar qué merece o no, fue enviado con un trabajo, ayudarla, y eso en su mundo tenía un solo significado. Un final feliz para el príncipe y su princesa, incluso cuando pensarlo agitara algo en su interior.

...

Estaba enojada con él, no debería, probablemente estaba ocupado con todo el agite que de seguro tomaba lugar en el palacio, pero una parte de ella se negaba a creer que no hubiese tenido un rato para ir a sus encuentros. Su corazón le grita que algo no estaba bien, sus palabras de despedida la última vez resuenan en su mente, a diferencia de las anteriores, parecían más un adiós definitivo. Tira la comida de los cerdos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ren no le haría eso, ¿verdad?

Los gritos de sus hermanastras la devuelven a la realidad, mañana es el baile y ella tiene que lustrar los zapatos, asegurarse de que los vestidos estén perfectos, que el carruaje sea preparado. Camina con diligencia hacia la casa, pensando en cómo será el baile, ese con el que a ella solo se le permite soñar, porque ella no se puede permitir desear, tiene labores con las que cumplir, una casa que limpiar, unas hermanastras y madrastra que ayudar, si hace las cosas bien seguramente pueda ir en una próxima ocasión.

Es un poco antes de la madrugada cuando Ren vuela a través de la ventana y ve Kyoko dormida al pie de la chimenea, el fuego prácticamente extinto, en sueños tiembla a causa del frío, tristeza recorre todo su ser, no es la primera vez que la encuentra así, envía una pequeña esfera de llamas azules, que avivan el fuego y finalmente la escucha suspirar con tranquilidad.

Todos duermen profundamente así que se permite tomar su forma humana y con sus dedos trata de limpiar los rastros de ceniza en su cara y acomoda su cabello. A sus agudos ojos verdes no se le escapan las manos maltratadas y raspadas, resultado del arduo e inclemente trabajo del día, toma un pedazo de su camisa blanca y haciéndola tiras envuelve cuidadosamente las heridas.

¿Por qué duele tanto su corazón por ella?

No se puede permitir pensar en eso, solo un día más, un día más y todo terminará. Kyoko se remueve y él desaparece en un estallido de luz, desde el otro lado de la ventana la ve abrir los ojos, mirar el fuego y sonreír, antes de volver a dormir. Su corazón se brinca un latido y Kuon se repite las palabras que se han convertido en su mantra.

 _Ella no es para mí._

…

—Si esto es una broma, déjame decirte que es una bastante terrible y de mal gusto —reclama Kyoko con las manos prietas en puños—, nunca esperé que tú pudieses ser tan cruel, Ren.

Kuon suspira y se pasa la mano entre los cabellos tratando de contener su frustración. Nunca imaginó que las cosas fueran a tomar este rumbo.

—No es una broma, Kyoko, fui enviado a ayudarte a encontrar tu final feliz —pareció gruñir las últimas palabras.

—Esperas que crea semejante locura… Ay, Dios, debí suponerlo —dijo levantando sus brazos al aire para terminar poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza—, la única persona que se preocupa por mí y en la que confío, está mal de la cabeza.

Bueno, esto no estaba funcionando, estaba lejos de funcionar, se estaba yendo al traste. Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, pensó.

—Kyoko…

—…

—Kyoko…

Ella no escuchaba, estaba perdida en unas de sus diatribas.

Kuon la sostuvo de ambos hombros.

—Suficiente —exclamó.

Kyoko se quedó inmóvil ante lo demandante de su tono.

—Te voy a mostrar algo, pero por favor, no vayas a perder la cabeza.

—Si hablamos de cabezas perdidas…

Kuon rodó los ojos y segundos después un par de alas aparecieron en su espalda.

Kyoko abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua.

—Tienes alas —dijo cuando finalmente recuperó el habla.

—Sí, todos los de mi clase las tienen, ¿ahora me crees?

Kyoko lo miró y volvió a mirar las alas y extendió una mano para tocar la que tenía más cercana.

—Son hermosas —dijo tocándola y a su toque aleteó con más fuerza, antes de retraerse un poco en la espalda de Kuon.

Kyoko lo miró confundida.

—Son sensibles —fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

—Entonces, mmm —dijo mirándose las manos—, tú eres mi hada madrina, Ren.

—No, la verdad es que soy su hijo, ella tenía asuntos urgentes que atender y por cierto, mi nombre es Kuon, lamento haberte mentido —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Ok?, pero si eres el hijo de mi hada madrina, ¿en qué te convierte eso?

—En un aprendiz de hada padrino, embaucado por su propia madre para hacer su trabajo y que te va a ayudar a ir a ese baile real esta noche.

—Oh, ya veo… No es que me queje, pero no se supone que tengas una varita mágica o algo.

Algunas luces bailaron alrededor de Kuon y segundos después él movió la varita con punta de estrella frente a ella.

—¿No es un poco femenina? —fue todo lo que a Kyoko se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Es de mi madre. Ahora si terminaste con el interrogatorio…

—¿Por qué estás enojado?

—No estoy enojado.

—Sí, lo estas, Re…Kuon —reclamó Kyoko con una sombra de tristeza atravesando su mirada.

—Solo hago mi trabajo —cortó—, ayudarte a encontrar tu final feliz, ya sabes, bibidibabidibum y vivieron felices por siempre.

—Seguro, pero no tienes que parecer tan feliz por ello —susurró Kyoko por lo bajo con gesto decaído.

Kuon suspiró por lo que parecía la quincuagésima vez ese día.

—Lo siento —dijo y se sentó en el tronco de un viejo árbol caído—, es mi primera vez haciendo trabajo de campo, me siento un poco presionado —ciertamente no era toda la verdad, pero era lo suficiente para evitar la mirada triste en los ojos de Kyoko—. Sé que es mucho por asimilar, pero si hago mi trabajo bien, toda tu vida cambiará para bien.

—…

—Ahora es tiempo de ponernos a trabajar.

Kyoko lo miró confundida.

—La magia nos ayuda, pero ciertamente no podemos dejárselo todo a ella.

...

Kyoko no sabía qué esperaba exactamente, hasta ahora la magia solo era cuentos de niños, ahora tenía sentado enfrente a un hada, enredado entre tafetán, tules, hilos, tijeras, alfileres, cristales, cualquier cosa que se hubiese imaginado sobre magia o hadas madrinas, ciertamente no lucía para nada como la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Escucha a Kuon refunfuñar enredado entre los metros de tela y deja escapar una risa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Kyoko lo mira y vuelve a estallar en risas.

—En realidad te luce el rosa, Kuon. Un poco de purpurina rosa y quedas perfecto para el baile.

—Eso no es gracioso, si no nos damos prisa, no vas a llegar a tiempo al baile.

—No creo que sea tan malo no ir al baile —confiesa Kyoko.

La respiración de Kuon se detuvo un momento y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Kyoko, buscando respuesta silenciosa a la pregunta no formulada de su atribulado corazón. Suelta lentamente la respiración y cierra los ojos. Tiene que ser fuerte, esto es lo mejor para ella, para los dos. Ella dejará atrás la vida de servidumbre, vivirá la vida que siempre ha merecido y él volverá a casa con sus alas intactas y su primera misión completada.

—Tienes que ir —sentenció—. Solo así lograrás tu final feliz.

Kyoko apretó los puños a los costados, había visto algo por un breve momento en los ojos de Kuon antes de que su mirada se volviera indescifrable, sus palabras quemaban en su corazón.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —dijo al borde de las lágrimas—, ¿cómo podrías saber que solo así seré feliz? ¿Cómo puedes saber que no soy feliz aquí y ahora?

El corazón de Kuon se saltó un latido, empuñó las manos, un nudo atorando su garganta, porque con sus siguientes palabras iba a destrozar indefinidamente su propio corazón.

—No lo estás, solo es parte de la magia, tu final feliz es con Su Alteza Shotaro —dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —exclamó encarándolo.

—Hoy estoy aquí, mañana ya no lo estaré, en una semana quizás poco antes no tendrás memoria de mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Somos hadas madrinas, así es como trabajamos. Tú eres mi misión, Kyoko, eres mi trabajo.

—Ya veo —dijo Kyoko sin mirarlo mientras atizaba el fuego en la chimenea—, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla—. Estas cenizas sí que escuecen los ojos, ¿no es así? —comentó limpiándola con rapidez y quitándole importancia al asunto.

Kuon tuvo que poner todo su empeño para no envolverla en sus brazos.

—Kyoko.

—Será mejor que vaya a preparar los caballos, si quiero llegar a tiempo a ese baile, porque creo que tú tienes las manos llenas con el vestido. Gracias por tu duro trabajo —dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

Kuon la vio salir y se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Un par de ratoncitos salieron de su escondite.

—¿Queréis ayudarme? —preguntó dirigiéndose a los animalitos, que asintieron entre chillidos. Terminó de dar los últimos toques al vestido con su varita, perfecto para Kyoko.

Mira el vestido una vez más y con un movimiento más de la varita materializa el par de zapatillas de cristal.

—Estoy haciendo lo correcto… ¿No es así? —pregunta mirando a sus ayudantes de cuatro patas, pero ellos solo niegan con la cabeza.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa triste.

—Gracias, amiguitos, es tiempo de que volváis a casa.

...

Kyoko observó su apariencia en el espejo, siempre quiso poder vestirse como lo estaba en ese momento, ni en sus mejores sueños se había visto tan perfecta, pero extrañamente eso no hacía saltar su corazón, acomodó una flor entre el elaborado tocado de su cabello y plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro. El suave toque a la puerta le hace saber que ha llegado el momento.

Cuando la ve abrir la puerta, la respiración se le atora en la garganta. Perfecta, esa es la palabra para describirla.

—Es hora de partir —dice—, estaré haciendo de tu cochero esta noche.

—Gracias —es todo lo que recibe por respuesta y es solo en ese momento que lo nota, la falta de esa chispa siempre presente que hace a Kyoko, Kyoko, pero no comenta sobre ello.

…

La observa desde el coche, mientras avanza por el camino iluminado de antorchas que la guía hacia su destino y su corazón se contrae dolorosamente. Ella no sabe que esa es su despedida y él desearía que lo hubiese mirado una vez más con esos ojos llenos de ternura y pasión, solo una última vez. La luna se oculta entre las nubes y Kuon abandona su forma humana.

...

Contiene la respiración cuando entra al gran salón, las descripciones de sus hermanastras y todas las que hubiese escuchado alguna vez, no alcanzaban a ilustrar la belleza de aquel lugar, se pierde por un momento entre las luces, los brillos, el lujo, observa a las parejas danzar entre charlas y risas al ritmo de la música que inunda el salón y por un momento olvida la tristeza que aqueja a su corazón.

Se adentra un poco más en el salón bebiendo de cada uno de los detalles, los extravagantes candelabros, los níveos techos, los intrínsecos y elaborados diseños dorados de las paredes. Camina sin rumbo fijo mientras regresa con graciosa cortesía los saludos que le profieren unos y otros, pero no sabe con exactitud qué debería hacer, su "hada madrina" no le dio ningún tipo de instrucción, solo insistió en la importancia de que fuera al baile, ¿debería buscar al príncipe?, pero no lo conoce, no sabe cómo luce, entonces, ¿debería esperar a que él la encuentre? Una arruga se forma en su entrecejo.

—¿Hay algo que no sea de vuestro agrado, Milady?

Kyoko giró la cabeza con más fuerza de la necesaria y demasiado para que se pudiese considerar cortés y propio de una dama. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver el cabello rubio, pero sintió la decepción crecer al ver aquellos ojos azules, aunque se recompuso con rapidez y haciendo una breve inclinación, respondió:

—Por supuesto que no, fue solo un mal recuerdo, siento haberos hecho pensar…

Su acompañante rió.

—Es usted realmente hermosa, su belleza hace palidecer al resto de las damas.

Kyoko sintió una punzada de irritación al ser tan descortésmente interrumpida, pero sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Es usted la compañía perfecta para un príncipe esta noche.

—¿Lo cree usted? —preguntó Kyoko sintiendo sus mejillas doler de sostener por tanto tiempo la sonrisa.

—No estaría hablando con usted, Milady, si no lo fuera.

Los ojos de Kyoko traicionaron por un momento su sorpresa, aunque debió haberlo supuesto, sus impresionantes galas, la apariencia, ese aire de superioridad…

—Ahora, la charla puede esperar, permítame el placer de este baile —dijo extendiendo la mano.

—Por supuesto, Alteza —dijo tomando su mano mientras veía una odiosa sonrisa de suficiencia formarse en los labios del príncipe.

...

No lo puede negar, el baile es simplemente perfecto, puede ver a los demás danzantes observarlos y se siente como la princesa en un cuento de hadas, y luego sonríe al recordar que se supone que ella es la princesa del cuento de hadas, todo en su baile es simplemente perfecto, perfecto hasta que el príncipe abre la boca y Kyoko se siente desfallecer, el tipo es un idiota, pero quiere creer que es solo uno de esos casos de una primera mala impresión, así que sonríe y le sigue la conversación.

—Su Alteza, me temo que he acaparado por algún tiempo vuestro baile y muchas damas deben estar ansiosas por tener tal placer.

El príncipe deja escapar un bufido antes de responder.

—No tengo intención de bailar o cruzar palabra con ninguna de esas tan llamadas damas.

—No lo entiendo, Su Alteza —dijo Kyoko mientras giraban.

Una fea mueca cruza la cara del príncipe antes de responder.

—Son simples plebeyas, campesinas, sirvientas, hijas del panadero o el herrero. No sé qué estaba pensando padre cuando decidió invitar a todas las doncellas del reino independiente de su clase, debió perder la cabeza.

Kyoko siente una vena saltarle en la frente.

—…

—No son como usted, Milady.

—¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguro, Alteza? —preguntó conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

—La clase se nota y no hablamos de esos horribles harapos que visten, jamás serían compañía apropiada para un príncipe.

La sonrisa se desvanece poco a poco de los labios de Kyoko, incapaz de seguir fingiendo, ve a un grupo de chicas emocionadas del otro lado del salón, si bien sus vestidos no son tan lujosos y elaborados como los de las damas nobles de la corte, son adecuados para la ocasión.

Mira al príncipe frente a ella y decide que si algo es feo y aborrecible en esa habitación, es solo él. Es hasta entonces que repara en su cabello, ese que confundió con el de Kuon, pero que no son para nada parecidos, porque el de Kuon es como los cálidos rayos de sol y el del príncipe es como el color del trigo antes de la siega. Y sus ojos, esos ojos, fríos, calculadores, solo lo notaba hasta ahora, nada se parecían a esos ojos esmeraldas como el bosque, pacíficos, dulces, tranquilos y juguetones de Kuon…

Sus pies dejan de seguir el compás de la música y su mente recrea cada palabra, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada gesto de Kuon.

Él estaba equivocado. Ese no era su final feliz.

El reloj da la primera campanada de doce.

—¿Milady? —pregunta confundido el príncipe.

Kyoko lo mira a los ojos y sonríe deslumbrando al príncipe y todos a su alrededor.

—Lo siento.

—¿De qué está hablando, Milady?

—Me tengo que ir —dijo tomando las faldas de su vestido entre sus manos antes de echar a correr dejando al príncipe plantado en la mitad de la pista de baile.

...

Kyoko corre y corre mientras las campanadas suenan lentamente una tras otra.

—¿Dónde está mi cochero? —pregunta a los guardias apostados en la entrada.

—Justo allí —dicen señalando al viejo de bigote en el carruaje.

—Milady —saluda el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

Kyoko siente las lágrimas picar en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está Kuon?

—Su tiempo terminó, ha vuelto a casa.

...

Kyoko no tiene tiempo de terminar de asimilar sus palabras cuando se escucha la voz del príncipe ladrando órdenes para que la encuentren, y antes de saber lo que está haciendo corre como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

...

Kuon se sienta en la rama del manzano donde se conocieron por primera vez y mira la luna. Su pecho se aprieta dolorosamente, ¿se iría alguna vez aquel sentimiento que agobiaba su mente y su corazón? Había cumplido con su trabajo, entonces por qué no sentía esa alegría y gozo que sentían los de su clase al finalizar un trabajo bien hecho, quizás él no estaba destinado a realizar este tipo de trabajo o quizás era su deseo de haberse quedado con ella, con Kyoko, lo que evitaba que pudiese sentir esa satisfacción… Respira profundo y abre sus alas, es tiempo de volver a casa.

—Sé feliz —susurra al viento.

—KUON —escucha el grito y lamento extenderse por el manzanal y ve a la delicada figura dejarse caer en la grama.

Sus ojos no pueden creer lo que ve y antes de poder ser consciente de lo que sucede, su cuerpo brilla y empieza a cambiar.

Kyoko se abraza las piernas y se mece sobre la hierba, perdida en el recuerdo de las últimas semanas.

—¿Kyoko? —llama la voz familiar y ella levanta la cabeza de un latigazo.

—Kuon —llama entre lágrimas levantándose y lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él la recibe y la aprieta contra su pecho.

Otra campanada más suena.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en el baile.

—Te equivocas… Ese no es mi final feliz, ese príncipe idiota no es mi final feliz.

—Kyoko —susurra Kuon suavemente mordiéndose suavemente el labio, mientras acaricia su mejilla.

La décima campanada suena, ella sujeta sus mejillas con sus manos y susurra:

—Tú eres mi final feliz…

Y a las doce, cuando suena la última campanada Kuon finalmente cierra la distancia que separa sus labios, fusionándolos en ese anhelado beso, lleno de sentimientos y deseos, jamás esperó poder amar algo con tanta intensidad, al diablo con sus alas.

Su beso es solo interrumpido por el gritito de Kyoko.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta alarmado.

—Dímelo tú —responde Kyoko sonriendo al tiempo que bate el par de alas multicolores que nacen de la mitad de su espalda.

Kuon ríe y la envuelve en sus brazos.

—Nuestro final feliz…

...

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Las dos cabezas rubias miran a través del portal que invocaron en el lago al par de hadas, entiéndase, su hijo y nuera con sus anillitos de casados, sentados en la rama de un manzano, riendo de las desventuras de Su Alteza Shotaro que aún recorre el reino en busca de su princesa sufriendo mil acosos y vergüenzas.

Kuu sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez vas a decirle? —le pregunta a su esposa

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

—Que su misión no era reunirla con el príncipe, que su trabajo era ir a reclutar a una nueva hada madrina.

—Bueno, puede que haya omitido ese detalle…

—No lo habrás hecho a propósito o ¿sí?

—Sería incapaz —dice haciéndose la ofendida.

—Mentirosa —dice Kuu simulando una tos.

Julienna le dirige una mirada amenazante y luego sonríe.

—Mira el lado bueno, ahora tenemos una hija.


End file.
